As a result of the proliferation of user devices having access to the Internet and the varying capabilities of these user devices, the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) has promulgated a Composite Capability/Preference Profile (CC/PP) standard enabling customization of web content based on the capabilities and user preferences of a user device. More specifically, according to the CC/PP standard, a profile identifying the capabilities and user preferences of a user device is created. The profile may be provided to web content providers and used to customize the web content provided to the user device. For example, the profile of a user device may indicate that the display of the user device is 320×200 pixels. As a result, the web content provider may reduce the size of, for example, an image such that the image fits the display of the user device.
Messages, including the device profiles, from the user devices pass through a number of intermediary network devices on their way to the web content providers. Since the device profiles contain valuable information relating to the device capabilities of the user devices, there is a need for an intermediary network node that obtains the device profiles and provides value-added services based on the device profiles.